warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mosskit (TC)
|namest = Kit: |namesl = Mosskit |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sister: |familyl = Oakheart Bluestar Stonefur Mistystar |mentor = None |apps = None |livebooks = ''Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = Bluestar's Prophecy, Secrets of the Clans, Cats of the Clans, Sign of the Moon }} Mosskit is a sleek-furred, white she-kit with pale gray patches, a pink nose, and bright, blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Crookedstar's Promise : Mosskit does not formally appear, but her siblings are seen arriving to RiverClan camp safely, being nursed by Graypool, who had just recently lost her kits, Morningkit and Splashkit, though they are not mentioned by name. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Mosskit is born to Bluefur in leaf-bare along with her sister and brother, Mistykit and Stonekit. The Clan believes her father is Thrushpelt, but her real father is Oakheart of RiverClan. Mosskit is rarely seen without her siblings. :Once, Runningkit and Mousekit are seen flicking snow lumps at them, and pretending to be innocent when they complain about it. :Mosskit accidentally wakes Smallear up while he was napping, despite Bluefur's warnings. :Later, Mosskit, Stonekit, and Mistykit are led out of camp by Bluefur. She tells them they're playing a game called Secret Escape, and they had to get out of camp without any cat seeing them. Bluefur is actually leading them to Sunningrocks, so she can give them to their real father, Oakheart. :In a desperate attempt to keep her kits warm, Bluefur digs small holes in the snow to put her kits into along the way to the border. Mosskit begins to walk more and more slowly as she begins to freeze. When Stonekit complains of being tired, Bluefur settles into one of the holes in the snow she had made. Mosskit is the first to fall asleep. :When Bluefur tries to wake Mosskit up, she doesn't respond. Bluefur continues to shake Mosskit, terrified. Then, Bluefur's dead sister, Snowfur, comes to her, telling her that it was Mosskit's time to die. Bluefur refuses to believe Mosskit is dead. Grief-stricken, she watches Snowfur leading Mosskit's spirit away. The two are last seen talking excitedly together. :Bluefur has no choice but to take her remaining two kits to the RiverClan border. :After she has given Mistykit and Stonekit to Oakheart, she comes back and buries Mosskit next to the river, not able to bear leaving Mosskit's body alone for foxes to take. :When Bluefur travels to the Moonstone to receive her new leader name and nine lives, Mosskit gives her mother a life for the gift of trust. When Bluestar apologizes for her death, Mosskit replies that she understands Bluefur's decision, but that she still missed her. In the Original Series Forest of Secrets :Mosskit is mentioned when Bluestar tells Fireheart about her three kits. Fireheart is shocked to hear that there were three kits, and Bluestar says, "He died with me by the river". This is incorrect, as Mosskit is stated as a tom, and also that she died in a snow-hole by Sunningrocks when Bluefur brings the kits to Oakheart. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''Sign of the Moon :Mosskit is seen with Whitestorm, Lionheart, and Snowfur in StarClan by Jayfeather. She is frolicking around Snowfur's paws. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Mosskit is the kit of Oakheart of RiverClan and Bluefur of ThunderClan, therefore making her half-Clan. Mosskit has two siblings, Stonekit and Mistykit. Bluefur gives her three kits to Oakheart for him to raise in RiverClan, so that she can become deputy instead of the ambitious and violent warrior Thistleclaw. Mosskit dies in the snow during the trip to RiverClan, and never makes it out of the territory, where her siblings live on to become Stonefur and Mistystar. Bluestar's dead sister, Snowfur, leads Mosskit to StarClan, and cares for her, feeling very protective of her niece. Once again, Mosskit is described as a tom, instead of a she-cat, as she is verified to be in Bluestar's Prophecy. Cats of the Clans :She, along with Adderkit of WindClan and Blossomkit of ShadowClan, meet the ancient cat Rock, who tells them stories about many different Clan cats. She sticks up for her own Clan, ThunderClan, and learns more about the Clan she would have joined, RiverClan, during the different stories he tells. Trivia *Mosskit is accidentally mentioned as a tom in Forest of Secrets , and Secrets of the Clans, where she is also described as a dark gray tom with green eyes. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Father: :Oakheart: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Brother: :Stonefur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Sister: :Mistystar: Grandmothers: :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Rainflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandfathers: :Stormtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Shellheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Uncle: :Crookedstar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Aunt: :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great Uncle: :Goosefeather: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Nieces and Nephews: :Reedwhisker:Reavealed in an Erin Hunter Chat :Three Unknown Kits of Mistystar's: Status Unknown Cousins: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Sorreltail: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: :Molepaw: :Cherrypaw: :Silverstream: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Feathertail: Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting Member :Stormfur: Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Minor Character Category:Sign of the Moon characters